bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simsim40
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template talk:Portal/Component/Affiliates page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 15:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) An old question of yours Hi there. While I'm not an admin or committee member, I noticed an old question of yours was left unanswered. The question involved how the admins changed the features on this wiki so that the chat is called "The Seiretei" and the messages are called "Hell Butterflies." That is all found in . It may be hard to find the ones you want to change, because there are a ton of them. While you can't edit the ones on a wiki you are not an admin on, you can look at them on here or on any other wiki. If you go to that special page change the filter to "modified," you can find the ones that have been changed from their default. This is also how wiki admins change their default welcome message. Edit Hi! I'm Kamikaze839 of the Policy and Standards Committee. I reverted your edit to the Arrancar page because it was unreferenced. Please be aware that all information added to articles needs to be referenced. :Yes, I am aware that you no the reference, but you need to put it in with your edit. To reference an anime episode you may do so by putting Bleach anime; Episode Episode Number. RE:Question The founder is called TheUltimate3. However, he has since became inactive. on all the wikis he works on a few years ago. RE:Question The Founder of this wiki left it unfulfilled!! Thus our Crats are not founders but if you want the admins you have User:Salubri, User:Arrancar109 and User:Yyp!! It is possible that TheUltimate3 is the founder but I'm not sure!! :He is, as per the Bureaucrats and Administrators pages.